Tears Of A Fallen Dragon
by Nex Necis
Summary: What would you do if you were forced into a marriage with someone you viewed as weak...? My own personal take on this tragedy.


A golden ray of light trembled briefly before shooting to brilliant life beyond the Western mountain range. Slowly, the cloud cover broke and scattered the gloom that had gripped the world in its dark talons. A large castle of Chinese design caught and held the light, breaking the beam into a thousand fabulous colors with its pale marble skin. Four walls and four towers kept the shining palace safe from attacks. The red shingled roof still held the banners of celebration from the week past. The songs of Nightingales and numerous other songbirds rose up as sunlight pierced the heavy cloud cover that had pressed the palace into depression for so long. A gentle breeze stirred through the windows and ruffled the curtains, rousing all manner of creatures out into the open.  
Meiran, self-proclaimed strongest warrior in Dragon Clan, sat atop the Southern wall glaring over her shoulder at the sunlight. Her beautiful features were scrunched up in anger towards the brightness that had dared to interupt her dark brooding. She raised her delicate, fine boned hands and pulled her lustrous ebony hair back into two severe, military style buns, one on either side of her head, in quick, efficient motions. Meiran got to her feet in a single, smooth move and straightened her white gi, the standard uniform of practitioners of Kung Fu. Her stormy mood was not improved as she turned and caught sight of a young man exiting the castle with a book in hand.  
Damn him! Meiran screamed into the coridoors of her torrid mind. He is weak! A "scholar"... Psha! How dare they force me, Nataku, to marry him... He does not even understand Justice!  
The Chinese woman's eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a sneer of feral rage as Wufei sat down under a tree to read. Meiran refused to stand for it any longer. She strode over to the guard tower and descended, intent on expression her long fermented feelings to him, her Bane.  
Suddenly, sirens wailed their ill-omened calls. Meiran looked sharply skyward and caught the hazy glint of metal in the sky. Mobile Suits. OZ was attacking! She spun on her heels and ran to the main hangar entrance, near the East Gate. Meiran skidded to a halt when she saw Wufei standing there, just watching her. His eyes were mocking. She pushed past him knowing he wouldn't fight.  
The young Chinese girl climbed into the cockpit of her Mobile Suit, an Aries model, and began the launch prep. In less than a minute the collassal mechinized suit streaked out of the hanger and headed skyward to fend off the threat and protect the Clan's holdings.  
She fought fiercely, the valliant one who called herself Nataku did, but she was vastly out numbered. There were hundreds of them and only one of her. Her suit was heavily damaged, a few more hits and it would be destroyed, but she kept fighting. Fighting for her Justice.  
"He will not fight, so I must," she hissed as she torn an enemy Leo apart. "Even if I must lose my life..."  
As her end streaked towards her, in the guise of an enemy Aries, a Solitary Dragon saved her. The Dragon Claw arm of the Shenlong Suit, Wufei's Suit, tore into the feull tank of the Aries, leaving nothing but space debris after the explosion. Meiran turned her sensors toward him in disbelief. It really was Wufei!  
"But...he is a coward! Why has the weakling come to fight now...?" she queried to herself.  
"He came because he is stronger than you think," something within her answered.  
The stunned woman, who was in almost as bad a condition as her crippled Suit, watched as her husband defeated opponent after opponent. Half of the enemy forces were already rent and scattered to the universal winds. He was magnificent in his battle prowess.  
"H-How can this be...? He...Wufei is...is strong...? He is my equal?!" She felt her illusions of th eyoung Chinese boy who was her mate crumble around her. Meiran struggled to keep them up but as she watched him, mettle never broken, she found she could not.  
"No," she realized with a gasp as his gun jammed and he struggled to fix it. "He is stronger!" Meiran made her descision and pushed her Suit into place with one final burst of flagging speed.  
As the gunfire ripped through her Suit and penetrated her milky flesh all she could think off was that he was safe. He would live. The lies she had made to placate her wounded pride were gone now, and much like the clouds earlier that morning, the sunlight of truth shone through. Darkness took her as she came to the realization that she loved him.  
Meiran waoke to blinding pain and coal dark eyes. Wufei held her and they were in a medow. She felt the pain melt away and smiled up at him. "I...am strong...aren't I...Wufei?" She asked. He nodded. So are you love, don't ever forget that, she thought.  
"Meiran," he began.  
"Don't call...me that...ever! I am...Nataku...Promise me, Wufei!"  
"Alright...Nataku."  
"Fight for...Justice, Wufei..." She said in farewll as the life left her broken body. I love you and I'm sorry for wasting our precious time with my foolishness. Goodbye. Her spirit whispered as it passed, her peace achieved.  
"Nataku...?! NATAKU! NOOO!!" Wufei mourned.  
  



End file.
